James Remar
James Remar (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''48 Hrs. (1982)'' [Ganz]: Shot to death by Nick Nolte in an alley. *''Partners (1982)'' [Edward K. Petersen]: Strangled (off-screen) by Rick Jason; his body is shown afterwards while the police investigate the scene. *''The Cotton Club (1984)'' [Dutch Schultz]: Shot repeatedly by Mark Margolis. *''Rent-a-Cop (1987)'' [Dancer]: Killed in an explosion after Burt Reynolds sticks a flash grenade into James' visor. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Preston]: Mauled to death by Rae Dawn Chong after she transforms into her monstrous form. *''Deadlock (1991)'' [Sam]: Shot to death by Joan Chen when Rutger Hauer uses him as a shield in an empty water tank. *''Fatal Instinct (1993)'' [Max Shady]: Falls to his death from a moving train in the water, after being shot repeatedly (without reacting to any of the shots) by Kate Nelligan (who had mistaken him for Armand Assante). (Played for comic effect.) *''Exquisite Tenderness '''(The Surgeon) (1995)'' [Dr. Benjamin Hendricks]: Stabbed in the neck with a surgical blade by Sean Haberle (whilst his in bed). He dies after Isabel Glasser discovers him (after seeing the blood). *Judge Dredd (1995)' [''Block Warlord]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Sylvester Stallone. *''The Phantom (1996)'' [Quill]: Accidentally vaporized/incinerated by an energy beam controlled by Treat Williams. *''Rites of Passage (1999)'' [Frank Dabbo]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Jason Behr while they're sitting in a rowboat. *''Blowback (2000)'' [John Matthew Whitman/Schmidt]: Executed in the gas chamber; he is later brought back to life through advanced technology by a secret government agency. He dies once again when Mario Van Peebles shoots him repeatedly, after shooting him with a crucifx *''Guardian (2001)'' [Detective Carpenter]: Killed in a struggle with Mario Van Peebles after James is possessed by a demon. His body is shown afterwards when the now-possessed Mario drops him from a platform. *''Blade: Trinity (2004)'' [Ray Cumberland]: In the DVD's alternate ending, it's implied that he's killed (along with several other police officers) by Dominic Purcell when Dominic (in the form of Wesley Snipes) revives in the morgue and attacks them. *''Pineapple Express (2008)'' [General Bratt]: Presumably dies (off-screen) at some point during the passage of time between the opening prologue and the present-day storyline. (His death is not established, but considering the timeframe, it's very likely.) *''Red (2010)'' [Gabriel Singer]: Shot in the chest by a sniper (in a helicopter) while James is talking to John Malkovich, Mary-Louise Parker and Bruce Willis. *''Setup (2011)'' [William Long]: Stabbed repeatedly in the side and neck by Theo Williamson. His body is later seen as Carlos Faison and Patrick Moug discover him. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Butch Pooch/Ace Speck]: Playing a dual role, "Ace" is shot in the head by Christoph Waltz after James points his gun at Christoph. "Butch" is shot in the chest by Jamie Foxx (who grabs a gun from his belt) after James shoots Christoph. TV Deaths *''The Hitchhiker: Homebodies (1987)'' [Ron]: Killed by Jim McMullan, Angel Tompkins and Melissa Reeves. *''Dexter: Dexter (2006)'' [Harry Morgan]: Is revealed to have died several years in the past; he only appears in flashback sequences (and has appeared in flashbacks in many subsequent episodes.) *''Dexter: There's Something About Harry (2007)'' [Harry Morgan]: In this episode, it was revealed that his death was actually a suicide by taking an overdose of heart medications. Remar, James Remar, James Remar, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion